Organization Chaotica
by BlackChaos105
Summary: A new member has been added to the Organization, but he's got a pretty scarring past that still haunts him...How will he fit in with the others? Currently on hiatus. Sorry! Writer's block, ADD, and school are out to get me!
1. The Fourteenth, the Dark One

_**Organization Chaotica**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

**A/N: Hello readers and writers abound! BlackChaos here, and I'm back at the throne baby! Anyway, this story's gonna be a bit weird, but I started getting an insanity flare-up, who knows? Maybe it'll be good. This is gonna involve our favorite Organization of nobodies, and who knows where this'll go? I'll talk to you later, my beloved readers! BlackChaos, out.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Fourteenth**_

Slowly making his way up the steps to the Castle that Never was, the young man just ran his fingers through his long black hair. He entered, and just walked past the dusks and other nobodies in the castle, until he came up to a certain Graceful Assassin.

"Hey."

"Can I help you?" The man asked with disgust.

"Yeah, I heard this place is looking for nobodies."

"What's it to you?"

"I'm here for the offer."

"This isn't a job application."

"I'm a nobody, and I want in."

"(Sigh) Fine, let me talk to the Superior." And so the Pink-haired young man walked off.

"(Was that a guy?)" The patient nobody asked himself as he waited. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was intercepted in his pacing by the Freeshooter.

"'Sup, dude! I'm Xigbar, you're here to join the Organization, right?"

"Yeah." This Xigbar seemed all right to him, he was definitely nice enough.

"Come with me, the Superior wants to meet you." He followed Xigbar up what seemed like an endless flight of stairs.

"How long are we gonna be climbing stairs?"

"Not much longer, dude."

"Okay..." They finally reached a room at the top of the stairs.

"Go on in, he's waiting for you."

"Right." He walked in the door, and there sat Xemnas at his desk.

"Welcome. My name is Xemnas, I run the Organization."

The young man walked up to Xemnas and put his hand out to shake his hand.

"Miguel Faux, a pleasure to meet you." Xemnas just stared at the hand, and then back at Miguel.

"Right..."

"Take a seat." Miguel sat down and just waited for Xemnas to speak again.

"I'll get right to the point. This Organization is established to obtain hearts for the great Kingdom Hearts. When enough hearts are obtained, we will all obtain our own hearts."

"Okay..."

"We need powerful nobodies to help command the rest of the nobodies to help capture these hearts. That's where you come in."

"Huh?"

"There are thirteen of us currently, you'd be the fourteenth."

"Right..."

"You're in."

"Huh?! That quick?"

"We don't have time for long debated discussions over who gets into the Organization and who doesn't. We need all we can get. Xigbar will show you to your room, tomorrow you will attend the meeting in the meeting room."

"Right." Miguel walked out of the door, but Xemnas called to him before the door shut.

"Oh! You need a new name."

"A new name?" Miguel just raised an eyebrow.

"No one in the Organization goes by the name their other had. Give yourself a new name, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Got it." He left and saw Xigbar waiting.

"Well, looks like you're in."

"Guess so."

"Come with me, dude. I'll show you your room." And so he followed his new associate through the castle, and to a large, empty room.

"Do whatever you want with it, and make yourself at home, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"Right." And Xigbar walked out, leaving Miguel to ponder what he'd just done.

"What've I gotten myself into?"

The next day, Miguel went down the hall, amazed by how huge the place was, and realized he was lost.

"Perfect. My first day and I'm lost." He bumped into a tall guy with red hair, Axel.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry about that, buddy."

"Whatever." He just scoffed.

"Hey, where's the meeting room?"

"You the new guy?"

"Yeah."

"(Sigh) Damn newbies, already getting lost. Fine, come with me, I'm going to the meeting anyway." Miguel just shrugged it off and followed the pyromaniac down a long corridor. Finally, they entered a room, where twelve pairs of eyes fell on them.

"You're late, Number VIII."

"Sorry, boss."

"Just take your seat."

"Right." Axel opened a portal and just sat on his ridiculously high up seat.

"Now then. We have found a fourteenth member, as I'm quite sure you already know. Number XIV, have you thought up a name for yourself?"

"Already done, the name's Maragex."

"Maragex, take your seat." Maragex looked around and saw an empty seat. He just ran over and jumped up to it.

"Impressive."

"I wasn't a slouch when I had a heart."

"I didn't think you were. Now then, as your first assignment, you will go on a surveillance mission to Port Royal. Report back any heartless activity."

"Understood."

"But first, an assessment of your skills."

"Huh?"

"I believe you already know Axel, duel him."

"You're kidding right? Me? Duel him?" Axel just laughed.

"What, scared, newbie?"

"Hardly. I'm just worried I'd do some permanent damage."

"What was that?!"

"Excellent. Now then, step into the dark city, we'll be watching, Number XIV."

"Of course, sir." And so Maragex and Axel stood up and walked through a portal to the dark city, where they would test the strength of the newcomer...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Not very exciting, but the next chapter will be, I promise. Anyway, it's not getting very far yet, but Maragex has a bit of a history himself...I won't spoil it. Anyway, anyone want an OC? Well, it's time for another BlackChaos OC Campaign! That's right, Fiery Bonds readers, I'm at it again! Give me an Organization member, you all know the OC drill. Take care, and until next time, BlackChaos, out.**


	2. The Fifteenth, the Insane One

**A/N: Hello readers! BlackChaos has returned! (Gets tomatoes thrown at him) What the fuck?! No one loves me...Anyway my readers, I apologize for the random outburst of emoness, but ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! Hahaha! BlackChaos, out.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would this be FANfiction? (Whoever needs me to tell them this is an idiot...)**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Fifteenth_**

As the portal opened into the Dark City, Maragex was thrown out of the portal and into a building. Axel then walked out of the portal and cracked his neck, with a monstrous grin on his face.

"Listen, newbie! Don't ever, EVER, act like you're the top dog, because I guarantee you, you're not!" Before Axel could continue his tangent, he thought he heard moaning.

"Already done? Xemnas has such low standards these days..." But, as he grew closer, the sound changed.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got, redhead?" Slowly, Maragex stepped out of the rubble, and cracked his neck, not a scratch on him.

"So, you can endure? Good! I'll get some enjoyment out of this!" Axel summoned his chakrams to his side, and charged his adversary. Just as he reached Maragex though, he vanished. Stunned, Axel turned and scanned the area.

"Where'd you go, newbie?!" As Axel turned yet again, there stood the dark figure, eyes black as night.

"Looking for me, punk?" With a swift punch, Maragex sent Axel into a building across the street of the city, and Maragex just casually walked over, after every step, his hair growing longer, and a faint black glow started to emanate from it.

Picking up Axel by his throat, he threw him into another building, and waited.

"You made a big mistake, newbie!" Axel charged out of the rubble and grabbed Maragex, throwing him into the sky. As Axel shot a chakram after him though, he vanished, and all that the weapon hit was empty air.

"Come on, kid. Show me some talent to back up that fierce talk!" As Maragex threw Axel from building to building, his force grew, as did his speed.

Axel finally caught himself and managed to send Maragex off toward another building.

"Tch. Boring." Suddenly, he tightened his fists, and claws emerged from his knuckles. Aiming the claws at the building corner, he dug them into the building and twisted himself onto the other side of the building. Crouching back, he lunged forward and shot off the wall like a pinball, the claws returning to his knuckles. He charged down to Axel and grabbed him by his hair. Lifting him into the air, he used all his force to slam Axel's head into the ground.

"That's, why you should always make sure you can back up talk." Letting go of Axel, he got up and went toward the skyscraper behind them, where Xemnas and the others sat and watched the fight.

"Bravo, XIV. You have proven yourself." As Xemnas finished his statement, Axel lifted himself up, growling.

"You think it's over, newbie?! You can't beat me! I'm better than you!" Maragex just stared him in the eyes, and laughed.

"So much like him." After he said this, he vanished, and appeared directly in front of Axel, close enough that the fire-starter could feel him breathing.

"I don't like that." He walked back to the skyscraper and proceeded to run up the side of it with no trouble at all. At the top, he murmured something to Xemnas.

"Watch him closely, he betray you all, just like another did to me." And with that, a portal opened, and he vanished into it.

"What was that about?"

"..."

"Superior?"

"VII, keep an eye on VIII."

"Okay..." With that, Xemnas opened another portal and vanished.

The next few days went over pretty well, aside from the cold glares Maragex would get from Axel, and the constant duels he had with Roxas, who he beat easily every time. Finally, the day for Maragex's surveillance mission came. At this time, Axel was gone, out at Hollow Bastion, which was good, it gave Maragex a few minutes of peace before he left for Pirate-world.

Days passed, and Maragex returned from his assignment, with little to report. When he entered his room, however, he saw something that angered him greatly.

"Say, you're really dark and spooky, are you emo?" The strange unwelcome guest asked as he investigated the room very thoroughly. He looked a bit odd, spiky white hair, yet thin as string, as he bounced off the walls and Maragex's bed.

"Who are you, and who let you in my chambers?"

"That, would be my doing, newbie." Maragex groaned as he heard the voice. He had grown to hate Axel over the weeks, but now he had just hit the last straw.

"Meet Comix, Number XV of the Organization. I found him while you were away talking to parrots. Fun, isn't he?" At this, the man, Comix, turned and gave a strange grin.

"Shut up, Red! Your room isn't much better, or that blond chick's, or that flower guy's...I don't think I'll get along with him..." As Comix said this, he rapidly started bouncing off of Maragex's bed.

"Bouncy!"

"You, whoever you are, out. Now."

"Nope! Don't have to."

"I said out, now."

"Nope!"

"Fine, if you won't leave voluntarily, I'll chase you out!" Maragex began to charge at the insane man, and they bolted around the room, Comix running off the walls and ceiling, while laughing like a madman. Finally, he turned chibi-size and hid under Maragex's bed. Infuriated, Maragex went to the bed and began to twitch as he looked at the little creature hiding under his bed.

"You insane chibi, I want you out, now!"

"Nope! I don't have to!" After he said this, he just flashed a ridiculously big grin and gave a peace sign. During all this, Axel was laughing his ass off, and Maragex knew he'd make the pyro pay later. Finally, Comix came out and walked over to the door.

"Well, I'll be back later. Bye!"

"Take Redhead with you!" And so Comix grabbed Axel by his cloak hood, but not before Maragex grabbed him by his hair.

"We'll talk, later." Maragex growled threateningly as he revealed fangs. And with that, Comix dragged Axel out of the room, and down the hall with insane laughter...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello, another member! I hope you liked it, and Expellion, I need a physical description before I can use Karin, okay? Anyway, Comix can be attributed to my advisor, Imaginary Chibi Monkey, or Chibi for short. You all know something about Maragex's history now, someone betrayed him, and who's this "he"?...ooohh, spooky! Anyway, more will be revealed next chapter, read on, my fellow writers! BlackChaos, out.**


	3. The Darkness Incarnate

**A/N: I'm back baby! (Crickets chirp) Why does everyone hate me?! Anyway, here's the next chapter, and enjoy. The first portion's gonna show you a bit more of Maragex's history, and possibly reveal this mysterious "he" he referred to in the last chapter. I know you're all dying to find out! (Crickets chirp) What the fuck?! You people hate me...BlackChaos, out.**

**Disclaimer: Again, idiots, FANfiction?! (Sorry for those who know, not an insult)**

_**The Darkness Incarnate & The Sixteenth, the Shadowed One**_

Wandering about in the snowy mountains of the Land of Dragons, Maragex was confused and dazed.

"Why the fuck am I here?! I didn't even leave the castle..." And he saw someone in the distance, at the summit. He charged ahead, and saw the mysterious figure slumped to the ground. He tried to go closer, but was blocked by an unknown force.

"No...It's the day..." Maragex's eyes widened in fear as he realized what was happening. Slowly, the slumped over figure was approached by two more figures, both bearing hoods to hide their faces. The figure struggled to lift his head, and heartless instantly surrounded him. He looked at one of the hooded men.

"Is this what you wanted, Norman?! Is this what you wanted all along?!"

The hooded figure removed his hood, and long brown flowing hair went down his back. "Yes, yes it is. I can't believe you didn't see it sooner!"

The other figure stepped forward. "Unlike you, Mr. Faux, your friend here has accepted the darkness. He knows what it can be used for, and intends to use it. It's such a shame that you didn't see the same thing, you had such potential. However, sacrifices must be made. Now your precious King Mickey will just receive the head of his finest warrior." The hooded man lowered his cloak, revealing the waving silver hair of Ansem.

"Go to Hell." The slumped figure spat as he lifted his head higher, revealing the face of Maragex.

"I think not. Now then, finish this, will you, Norman?"

"With pleasure, Master Ansem." And the man, Norman, took a sword in his hand and rose it over his head.

"No! Norman!" Maragex lunged his hand forward, unable to stop him, and everything went black...

"Norman!" Maragex sat up in his bed, and saw a certain unwelcome chibi bouncing on his stomach in the form of himself. It was like looking in a chibi-mirror.

"I'm an emo who has nightmares, wah!" The little chibi mocked and did a kung-fu pose.

"Psychotic chibi, it is too early in the morning!" He picked up the chibi by his cloak and threw him down the hall.

"OUT!"

The chibi just stuck his tongue out. "Stupid meanie-head! I'll be back!"

"Not for another few hours you won't!" And Maragex slammed his door, proceeding to walk over to his window and stare out at the beautiful heart-shaped moon.

"Norman..." Maragex just shook his head and heard a knock at his door.

"Go away Psycho-chibi!" Maragex growled as he threw on his cloak.

"Dude, easy! It's me!" The voice of a stunned Xigbar yelled back.

"Xigbar! Jeez, I'm sorry, hold on!" Maragex ran over and opened the door, seeing his friend with a grin on his face.

"What's with you? Am I a psycho-chibi?"

"No! It's that damn new member Redhead found, he woke me up by jumping on my stomach."

"Oh. Anyway, hurry up! There's a meeting downstairs!"

"Got it!" Maragex ran out the door and followed Xigbar through a portal.

"Number XIV, may I ask why you're so late?"

"My apologies, Superior, I overslept, and was rudely awakened."

"Please, try to be here on time next time."

"Of course, sir." Maragex just jumped up to his seat, like always, and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Now then, a new member is arriving shortly..."

At this moment, a young woman was racing up the stairs of the Castle that Never Was. Her long black hair, with strands of aqua blue, waving and glinting in the light of Kingdom Hearts. As she rounded the stairs, her pale green eyes glinted in the white lights, giving a beautiful view of her blue facial tattoos, eerily resembling the red ones on a certain member of the Organization. Finally, she reached the top set of stairs, and entered the long corridor to the meeting room.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!"

"Ah, Number XVI, I'm glad you're here." Xemnas gave a faint smile as he saw her enter.

She looked over the other members, and for the others, it was evident that Comix's heart was skipping a beat.

"Hi! I'm Karin!"

"Number XVI, I asked you to think of a new name."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I mean Xarkin! Nice to meet you all!" She just flashed a smile at everyone.

Maragex looked around, and as everyone else introduced themselves, he stared toward Comix, who was lost in a daze. Disgusted, he gave a little yell to wake him up.

"Hey chibi, you're drooling."

Awoken, Comix smiled and cheered as confetti appeared out of nowhere.

"Yay! New hot chick!"

Maragex, disgusted, slapped his face and sighed.

"Please, ignore him. I'm Maragex, a pleasure to meet you." He gave a brief smile, which immediately returned to his standard frown.

"Nice to meet you too, Maragex!" She smiled and stared to Comix, who was still cheering.

Noticing her stare, he jumped down and sped over to her like a madman.

Putting on a random beret and pulling out a rose, he just smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Bonjour, my beauty!" He scanned her over, and she just giggled slightly, as everyone else laughed hysterically.

"That outfit looks great, but please, take it off. Now."

Maragex laughed hysterically, as he knew what would come next. He shut his eyes, and...SLAP! Maragex laughed harder as the force of the blow came down like a sonic boom, and Comix went reeling into the wall.

"I'm...Hahaha...I'm so sorry about that...HAHAHAHAHA!! Ahem! Anyway, I'm so sorry about that, he's an idiot, don't mind him." Maragex said once he regained his composure.

"Redhead! Why don't you show her to her room?"

Axel stammered and stared evilly at Maragex.

"M-me?! Why me?!"

"Why not? Best case scenario, you get slapped into next year, and you're outta my hair for a year!" Maragex laughed out. At this point, somehow Comix got up and walked over to Axel.

"It's okay, Red. Meanie-head's just being himself. That, and he hates your guts." And Comix walked back over to Xarkin.

"Are you sure you won't take it off? Please? Pretty please?" Comix turned chibi and did chibi tears.

Maragex couldn't help but laugh, it was hilarious! And again, three, two, one...SLAP! And again, Comix went back into the wall.

"I guess I should wish you luck, Red!" Maragex laughed out.

"Number VIII, escort Number XVI to her room."

"Yes Superior..." And Axel trudged off with Xarkin, leaving the others to laugh the hours away...

* * *

**A/N: Well? There you go, Expellion! Karin is in! And next chapter someone else will get here too! One person per chapter guys, okay? I'll make sure everyone gets in. And what did you think of the flashback? Anyone wondering who Norman is? Anyone wondering how Ansem ties into this? Well, next update you'll learn more! Until then, read on! And take a look at Chibi's first story, The Shadows are My Best Friend. I'm so proud of him, actually writing a story! Anyway, forgive his grammar and punctuation, he's lazy. BlackChaos, out.**


	4. The Seventeenth, The Bald One

**A/N: BlackChaos has returned! Give me some props, people! (Crickets) Damn it! Why do you all hate me?! (A chibi appears on stage, applause) Damn chibi! Go away! (Shoots chibi with bazooka!) Hah! Sorry, chibi lovers, won't happen again. I need to find some other way to occupy my time then shooting chibis, I need to find a girlfriend...Who am I kidding? Writing is what I do! Anyway, another OC will appear here! Read on! BlackChaos, out.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Seventeenth, the Bald One**_

Maragex watched another dream. He knew it was a dream, but that didn't make it any easier to remember the painful thoughts.

He watched as two figures stood before King Mickey in Disney Castle. One had flowing black hair, the other flowing brown.

"Welp, you two need to go take care of this heartless problem! We can't have the heartless running about and causin' trouble for people, okay?"

The black haired man lowered his head.

"Of course, your majesty."

He lifted himself back up, and the two turned around to walk out. It was Maragex and the mysterious assailant from his other dream, Norman. They walked by, and Norman turned to Maragex, not the dream Maragex, the REAL Maragex, and smiled with sinister delight apparent on his face.

"Had enough yet?"

Maragex was stunned, and didn't know how to respond to this.

"Give in to the darkness, Miguel. You know you want to."

Maragex growled and shook his head.

"I'm perfectly content in the shadow of darkness, not in it."

Norman just laughed.

"You see, that's the problem with you..."

Slowly, Norman's voice began to change, and everything faded black for Maragex...

"...You think you're different from everyone else..."

The voice changed more, and another figure appeared...

"...That you're not from the darkness..."

The figure moved closer, and the voice got louder...

"...And that you can still wield it..."

Finally, the figure was directly in front of Maragex, and the voice cleared enough to recognize...

"...Without accepting it..."

The figure's face cleared from the shadows...

"...And delving yourself into it!"

The figure was Ansem, and began to laugh.

"Surrender to the darkness, Miguel..."

Suddenly, Ansem's voice and Norman's voice began to merge, giving an odd echo effect.

"...You know you want to!"

Maragex just scowled.

"Get out of my head."

"Why? You want us here."

Maragex just began to glow a faint purple, and his eyes became black as night.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" And with that, Maragex lunged at Ansem, who vanished.

"We will be here as long as you want us here..."

Slowly, Maragex sat up, and a certain chibi, again, was on his stomach.

"Okay, I am so tired of looking at a chibi me every morning, SO OFF!" And Maragex growled as he slapped the chibi off of his stomach.

"Ooh, I'm a meanie-head emo! Kwah!" And the psycho-chibi did another kung-fu pose.

Infuriated, Maragex refused to show it, and slapped his face.

"Just, tell me what you want." The chibi transformed back into Comix, who began to grin.

"Boss Mansex has a meeting set up later!"

"That's later, why'd you wake me up now?"

"Because I figured it'd be better if you dealed with him instead of me." A certain feminine voice said. Maragex looked over, and saw Xarkin glaring Larxene daggers at Comix, who sheepishly grinned.

"He snuck into my room." She growled.

Maragex just sighed.

"Am I gonna have to be the fuckin' mediator between you two?!"

"Quite possibly, Number XIV." Comix said. However, something seemed off about his tone. It was darker, much darker, and much more serious, all humor was gone from his voice.

Maragex looked over and saw Comix was different. His white hair was covering one of his eyes, and the rest going up over his head, spiky, VERY spiky. Maragex, on closer investigation, saw that his face bore marks, like that of whiskers on a fox, and his eyes were crimson red.

"Psycho chibi?"

"Oh, right. I apologize for Comix's behavior, especially to you, Xarkin." This strange version of Comix said with a forlorn look towards Xarkin.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Maragex roared.

"Ah, my apologies. I am Nex, the Monstrous One. I am the other side of Comix's personality."

"You mean he has MPD?"

"Yes, that's right, Xarkin. Comix has two personalities, his own, and myself. I am by far the more serious of the two of us, but I don't reveal myself that often."

"Do you have any control over your counterpart?!"

"Unfortunately, no. So, you have to deal with him jumping on you." Nex said with a sigh.

Maragex just groaned. "Fine, whatever. So, when's this meeting?"

"Comix lied, it's starting right now."

"WHAT?! That psychotic son of a bitch! I am NOT about to be yelled at by Xemnas again!"

"Relax, just open a portal and go."

"Right..." And Maragex opened a portal, in which the other two followed him inside.

"Numbers XIV, XV, and XVI! Is there a reason for your tardiness?"

"Yes sir. That would be my fault." Nex said.

"XV?"

"Ah, forgive me. I am Nex, counterpart of Comix. I'm locking him away for a little while due to some, indecencies."

"Fair enough. Just get to your seats."

"Of course, Superior." And they went to their seats, Maragex having enough energy to vent that he ran up the stone block that was his seat.

"Now then, another member is arriving today, and XV's skills must be tested. By someone WITHOUT, intent to kill, XIV." Xemnas glared to Maragex.

"Damn." Maragex murmured under his breath.

As they spoke, another was calmly and slowly wandering up the steps of the Castle that Never Was. His hairless head and golden eyes glinted coldly in the moonlight, a silver crossbow slung across his back, his black and yellow-gloved hands tightened into fists. He opened the door to the meeting room.

"Number XVII."

The man just looked to Xemnas, silent.

"...Superior..."

Maragex just stared at him.

"(Not much of a talker, he's the opposite of Xarkin.)"

The mysterious man just glared at the other members, Nex stifling his laughter.

"D-damn...Comix...stay in there..."

Xemnas just glared at Nex.

"Number XV, is there a problem?"

"Y-yes sir...Comix wants to get back in control...H-hahahaha!" Nex began to transform in this laughter, and became Comix once more. Comix, laughing maniacally as always, ran down and stared at the man's head.

"Ooooh, shiny!"

Maragex had had enough. He knew Comix had a thing for disrespecting others, but he was going way too far. He jumped down and began to drag Comix away.

"Psycho chibi! Enough!" He eventually tossed Comix aside, specifically into Xarkin, who had come down to help Maragex gat Comix off the newcomer. What the problem however, was that Comix's head had landed in a soft spot directly under Xarkin's neck.

"Oooh, a pillow..." He looked up, and to his horror, he saw Xarkin glaring at him, and he realized he had just landed his head in her cleavage.

"Oh, shit..." Cracking her knuckles, Comix began to back away, very fast.

"Xarkin! Xarkin I'm sorry! It was an accident! Please, don't hurt me!!"

Meanwhile, as Comix was pleading for his nonexistent life, Maragex was having a one-sided conversation with the newcomer.

"Sorry about him. I'm Maragex." Maragex put out his hand, and the man just stared at it.

"(Jeez, as unsociable as Xemnas...)"

The man finally cleared his throat.

"...Felix...Chandler..." Xemnas heard this statement, and roared.

"Number XVII! You're new name!"

Felix just stared with an empty gaze at Xemnas, and back to Maragex.

"...Chandex..."

Maragex just stared at him.

"Right...(This guy's really weird...)"

Finally, Comix had convinced Xarkin NOT to hurt him, and apologized for dear life.

"Number XII! You shall assess XV!" Marluxia grumbled.

"Great, I test the pervert..." He opened a portal, which Comix bounced through, and Marluxia followed reluctantly.

"Now then, we shall watch from the skyscraper. Come." Xemnas opened another portal, which everyone went through, and closed behind him.

As Marluxia's portal opened, Comix bounced into the city and turned to wait for the Assassin.

"Let's make this quick, okay? I don't want to do this any more than you."

"But I WANT to do this, more than you know, flower boy! Wait, are you even a boy?" Enraged, Marluxia summoned his scythe, but just a moment too late, as Comix had transformed into a chibi Marluxia and vanished.

Appearing behind Marluxia, he started his taunt.

"I'm a pink pansy flower-loving guy! Wait, am I even a GUY?!" Marluxia swung his scythe, and sent Comix flying into a building.

"Done already. Now then, my flowers are waiting for me..." As Marluxia began to walk away, Comix walked back out, unfazed by the blow, and summoned a chibified scythe of his own.

"I'm a flower lover! Prepare to face my pink scythe of doom! Kwah!" And Comix swung the chibi scythe, which surprisingly sent Marluxia across the city, even going through buildings!

Struggling to rise, Marluxia looked in disbelief.

"No way..."

Suddenly, Comix walked forward, revealing it was actually Nex.

"Don't underestimate Comix. He may be an idiot, but he's a calculated killer." Charging forward, Nex began to beat Marluxia senseless, throwing him through a large manner of buildings.

"Actually, if he wanted to, he could be more ruthless then me." Nex stated as he walked over to the fallen fighter.

Unknown to him though, Marluxia had grabbed his scythe, and threw it. Before Nex could react, it was deflected back at the Assassin.

"What the?!"

"(Sigh) Thank you, No-name." Slowly, Nex's shadow began to rise up, and became an entirely separate entity all together.

"A-a heartless?!"

"Yes. Unlike other nobodies, Comix and I have control over our heartless. We can't re-combine with it though."

The heartless lunged at Marluxia, and continued the assault Nex had started while Nex continued to walk forward.

"So, he takes the form of our shadow. Comix didn't give him a name, so we called him No-name, which actually IS a name, but hey, I'm not gonna argue with Comix..."

Finally, after Marluxia was officially turned into mulch, Nex just crouched down and stared at him.

"You wanna see how bad Comix can be? He may be a perverted psychopath, but he can be serious too. And actually, he hates perverts. Don't ask me, I know he's a hypocrite." And Nex transformed back into Comix, who proceeded to lift Marluxia by his chin.

"Hello, Flower-boy! Didjya miss me? Wow, Nex and No-name really did a number on you, didn't they? Tell me..." And Comix shifted Marluxia's face so he could see Comix's face, which bore a sinister smile, which was very unfamiliar to all who saw it.

"...Can I rip out your insides?" Comix took his other hand and dug it into Marluxia's chest, causing blood to start spilling.

"Number XV! That's enough!" Xemnas ordered. Comix dropped Marluxia and walked toward the skyscraper, but not before murmuring to Marluxia.

"Never disrespect me. Do it again, and you won't live to do it a third time."

Xemnas rose up. "I believe we now know your capabilities. That will be all you need to do. I will give you your first assignment soon." Walking over to Saix, he murmured something.

"Watch him. Someone who can control their heartless isn't to be trusted." And he opened another portal to leave. Maragex just stared at the insane figure who was staring at the skyscraper like a small child, wondering how he could hold such devastating power and sinister enjoyment in that insane form he had learned to hate...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well? How was it? You all were surprised by Comix's power, weren't you? I bet you were even more surprised by Nex and No-name! How about Norman and Ansem? Anyone getting more curious? Well, Expellion, I made sure that this chapter shows you that Comix isn't a complete pervert, and he won't spend the whole story starting sexual problems with Xarkin, I promise! Anyway, for those who don't know the info needed for OCs, it's just physical appearance, like hairstyle & color, eye color, their name, and their personality, such as likes and dislikes. Naming their powers and weapon will help as well! Talk to you later! BlackChaos, out.**


	5. The Eighteenth, The One With A Mallet

**A/N: Hello peoples! BlackChaos here, and no emoness this time around! Well? I figure I've teased you all enough with tidbits on Maragex's past, so, I'M GONNA START FILLING IN SOME OF THE BLANKS!! Some, not all. Sorry, but the chapter after this one will reveal everything, and finally, the adventure portion of this story will come into play. Enjoy, readers! BlackChaos, out.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Eighteenth, The One With A Mallet**_

Maragex had finally gotten what he wanted, a peaceful night sleep. The first he'd had in a long time, he was actually in such a good mood when he woke up, that he actually didn't mind Comix bouncing on his stomach, and just patted the little chibi on the head with an unusual smile. Needless to say, this made Comix a little nervous, and a little concerned for Maragex's mental state. However, the morning was peaceful. Maragex beat Luxord VERY badly at a game of poker, gave Demyx some pointers on his sitar playing, sorted some files on nobodies with Zexion, helped Vexen chase Comix out of his laboratory, and then helped set up some experiments, you get the idea. Basically, he helped everyone with something, except Marluxia, Larxene, Xemnas, Saix, and Luxord (the poor guy lost 500,000 munny in that game).

Finally the afternoon came around, and it was time for the meeting. Maragex lumbered over to his seat and ran up the column, where he began a conversation about the Keyblade Wars with Roxas. No one knew why Maragex knew so much about the war, let alone the keyblade, so they just let it slide as Roxas listened on attentively, his mind every now and then slipping to thoughts about Namine that were PRETTY dangerous for his age, which Maragex continued to scold Roxas on...

"Now then. Today another member is arriving. I DON'T want a repeat of Number XVII's arrival, Number XV." Xemnas just gave Comix a cold glare. He and Chandex had gotten off to a bad start, and it hadn't gotten any better, as now Comix had a habit of turning into a Chibi Chandex, jumping on his head, and starting to tap-dance, while every few minutes stopping to stare at his associate's head, and murmuring, "Oh, shiny crystal ball, show me my future..." Needless to say, this always ended with Chandex shooting Comix in the mouth with his crossbow, and Comix ending up in a wall with an energy bullet in his mouth, which he would begin smoking like a cigar. But, that's a story for another day...(In the future chapter, _Comix's Chibi Escapade_.)

As Xemnas continued explaining what would happen when the new member arrived, said new member was climbing the spiraling stairs of the Castle that Never Was. The lights didn't cause her plum hair to glint, nor her plum eyes, but they did give a perfect view of the crescent moon scar torn into the flesh of her left cheek. The dusks would keep as far away from her as possible, due to the giant mallet on her back, with beautiful engravings upon it's black and silver exterior, and the nobody insignia engraved on the handle. She finally reached the top, and...

"Number XVIII."

The girl just grinned and vanished into a portal, where she reappeared on the top of Xemnas' chair, and began to poke him.

"Superior."

"What in the name of darkness are you doing?"

"Poke, poke, poke..." She was lost in her own thoughts of poking Xemnas maliciously.

"(Great, another Chibi...) Maragex thought to himself, just as his day was going so well and Comix had calmed down for a little while, the last thing he needed was another Comix.

She finally stopped, once Saix threw his claymore almost into her head...

"Oh, sorry! I'm Skelex! Hiya!"

The introductions ensued, and after that, Maragex went to his room to meditate, the arrival of Skelex had thrown off the perfect balance of peace Maragex had that day. Eventually, he fell asleep, and that's when all Hell broke loose...

Maragex was staring at a small home in Twilight Town, where two children were running about outside, one with short black hair, one with short brown.

"So, Norman, what're you gonna do now?"

"Well, Mommy's gone, and Daddy's gone, so I don't know."

"My Daddy would let you stay with us!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Daddy's been trying to find out more about those heartless anyway! Maybe we could help him!"

The brown haired boy stopped and began to tremble at this.

"T-the heartless. They made Mommy and Daddy go away..."

The black haired boy just went over to his friend.

"C'mon Normie! Don't cry!"

"B-but Miguel, Mommy and Daddy are gone..."

"Don't worry! Daddy'll find a way to bring them back!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! C'mon!" And the black haired boy led the brown haired boy inside. As Maragex watched this, a part of him wanted to cry, but the part of him that was helping Vexen knew he couldn't, he was a nobody, nobodies couldn't feel. Suddenly, he heard a voice, Norman's voice.

"Yes, Miguel. Remember that day? The day you and your father took me in..."

Maragex began to tremble.

"Norman..."

"...The day I became a part of your family..."

"..."

"...The day our destinies became intertwined!" Norman appeared from the shadows, and slapped Maragex to the ground, a dark aura emanating from his body.

"That not enough, Miguel? How about the day we went to Disney Castle?" Slowly, the darkness faded away, and Maragex rose to his feet, ignoring Norman at his side, and watched the coming image.

"Welp, what can you do for me?"

Maragex's dream form just bowed.

"Sir, our families were taken by the heartless. We can fight, we can serve you."

King Mickey just stared in disbelief at the dream Maragex and dream Norman.

"So, you're in this for revenge?"

The dream Norman stomped his foot.

"Yes! Now let us fight for you!"

The dream Maragex just put his hand on Norman's shoulder.

"Calm yourself. No, we don't want revenge. A chance to prevent losses like the ones we felt is enough."

King Mickey sat in thought for a moment.

"Fine. You can join the Disney Knights. Start from the bottom, and work your way up. Fight heartless, and protect others from what you've felt." The dream faded away, and Norman began to laugh.

"You were so confident that we could keep composure, that you could fight the anger in your heart. Not me, Miguel, I accepted it, now look at where I am."

Maragex spat in disgust.

"You joined the scum we promised to fight."

"I COMMAND them."

"I have nothing else to say to you."

Norman laughed again.

"Very well. I'll be seeing you again soon, Miguel. You can't escape the darkness forever..."

Maragex sat up in his bed, sweat rolling off of him like rainfall. He just scowled, got up, and threw on his cloak.

The next week was a chaotic one for the Organization. For an unknown reason, Maragex had become increasingly hostile to the other members, and done some normally unforgivable things...

Maragex was wandering down the hall, and into the lounge area, where Luxord had a devious smirk on his face as he played against Xigbar in poker. Maragex looked over into Luxord's hand, and saw some damn good cards. Without thinking, he drew out his claws and stabbed the cards, which disintegrated.

"What the bloody Hell, XIV?!" Maragex just growled as he walked off.

He then ended up wandering past Demyx's room, as he was trying to practice the techniques Maragex had taught him days before. He was failing miserably, and Maragex's patience was incredibly low. He took out his claws and sliced through the air, which made impact against the sitar. It split into three even pieces. As Demyx began to get watery-eyed, before he could even begin to wail, Maragex growled and slammed the door shut. Hours of wailing came from Number IX's chamber after that...

Things hadn't gotten much better. Luxord still gave Maragex death glares, and Demyx avoided his former mentor for dear life, and if he had to be near Maragex for any reason, he would begin to get watery-eyed and immediately run to his room.

Maragex also got into some trouble with Xaldin that day. The Whirlwind Lancer was slicing vegetables and fruits, like he did every day. Maragex wandered into the kitchen, and realized he was slightly hungry. He walked over and grabbed a piece of freshly sliced pepper, which he proceeded to swallow in one gulp. Xaldin, growling, threw a cleaver at the Dark One, who easily dodged the kitchen tool as it embedded itself in the wall. Angered, Xaldin summoned his lances and forced them at Maragex. Unfazed, Maragex summoned a wall of dark energy, which deflected the lances back at their master, and...Well, Xaldin was, for all intents and purposes, turned into a poster in his own kitchen, the lances embedded into sections of his cloak, and one in his hair. Maragex then walked over and swallowed the whole bowl of uncut fruits and vegetables, growled, and left.

He then ran into Zexion, and boy, he did NOT want to run into Zexion. Something about the atmosphere he projected maybe, but his presence just darkened Maragex's mood further. He saw the Cloaked Schemer was reading an important file, from what he'd learned about Zexion, it was probably something that could disprove Xemnas' theory about nobodies lacking emotion.

"Number XIV! Come here! I think I've found the key to disproving the Superior, I was just about to read it when..." Maragex had heard enough of the younger member's voice. He walked over and slapped the file into the air, and walked away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Zexion, frustrated, struggled to clean up the file, when he saw the page he was reading, the page with the most valuable information to nobodies everywhere, starting to fall toward Comix, who had just lit a match, which he probably stole from Axel, and was staring at the fire it projected.

"Oooh..."

Zexion would have been mortified.

"Number XV! Put out that match!" It was too late. The page fell on the fire, and was consumed by the blaze.

"No!" Needless to say, Zexion had a sudden wish for hatred, so he could hate a certain newcomer...

Things had only gotten worse. Zexion now was looking for any way to get Maragex turned into a dusk, and Xaldin was depriving Maragex of the right to eat.

Maragex ended up wandering past Saix's room. Aggravated by the way Saix constantly sucked up to Xemnas, he stormed into the room and carved up the Berserker's walls. Then, an idea hit him, a way to let out anger on Saix AND Xemnas. He knew about all the rumors of Saix and Xemnas being gay, and knew that Comix had come up with a device SPECIALLY designed to create false blackmail. He stormed out of the Berserker's room, and ran to Comix's room. He fiddled with the device, made what he needed, and took the machine with him.

As he stormed back down the hall, he ran into none other than Comix.

"What're you doing with my Blackmail-o-matic?"

"Borrowing it. I'll have it back in five minutes."

"Is it for Mansex and Sailor Moon?"

"Of course." Maragex growled.

Comix just grinned. "Is it good?"

"Oh yes, oh yes..." Maragex continued down the hall.

Comix just yelled back at him. "Take it for as long as you need then!" Comix snickered as he went into his room, and twitched as he saw what the Dark One had left on his desk.

As Maragex went into Saix's room, roaring and screams of, What in the name of darkness?! I'm blind! What the Hell is that psychopath doing?!" Which was then followed by loud noises, which was probably Comix trying to beat the image out of his own memories. Maragex just snickered, that was the stamp of approval he wanted. He then proceeded to place the incriminating photos (which shall not be described, use your imaginations, if it's bad enough to make Comix start yelling in horror, I'm not gonna start trying to describe it...) all across the walls. As he exited the room with the machine, he saw a mortified Comix, who slammed the photos into Maragex's face.

"What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Trying. To. Do. To. ME?!" Maragex just laughed.

"That was my stamp of approval from the prank-master. Take a look inside." Comix did, and just gaped in awe.

"I think you overdid it. You put them on the fucking ceiling!"

Needless to say, Xemnas and Saix were pissed.

Things continued to get worse from there. (I won't describe the rest of the days, but in highlights, Vexen's lab exploded, Marluxia's garden turned into a demonic wasteland, and Axel and Roxas discovered the horror of..._AkuRoku_. By far the worst thing Maragex did after that actually helped the member, as he, without looking at it, showed a defect in Larxene's kunai to her, which she was actually trying to find, and then he proceeded to sharpen said kunai with his claws.)

Maragex practically had the original members breathing down his throat, except Xigbar and Lexaeus, but not for long with Lexaeus...

Maragex was wandering down the hall, and he ran into the mountain of a man, the Silent Hero.

Lexaeus just stared down at Maragex, who without thinking tried to attack him. Unfortunately for Maragex, the lack of sleep he'd had that week deprived him of his normal strength, and Lexaeus immediately slammed Maragex into the floor with the side of his tomahawk. (Which gave quite a loud, "SQUISH")

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm gonna end the chapter there for now. Next chapter, Maragex starts to open up to the most unlikely nobody, I'll give the person who figures it out a cookie, and some input in the next chapters, so send those reviews! And no Chibi, you don't count for this, because you already have enough sugar, and enough say in the story! BlackChaos, out.**


	6. Dark Revelations

**A/N: What. The. Fuck. THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED WAS SKELEXTHEDARKAVENGER!!! And thank you for said review! (Ahem!) Sorry, but come on, I NEED THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLE! Sorry again! Enjoy the chapter, and I have some news for you at the end. More importantly, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MEANINGLESS RAMBLES FOR A WHILE! Read the chapter and you'll understand. Soon, there will be a great battle...Mwahahahahahaha! (Ahem!) BlackChaos, out.**

_

* * *

_

_**Dark Revelations**_

_Flashback:_

_Maragex was leaning against a wall in the Corridor of Dark Solitude, the only pathway to Vexen's lab, a dark scowl on his face. Suddenly, Comix was heard screaming something to the extent of, "To the lab!!!" Without a second thought, Maragex grabbed the insane man by his hood._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_Comix gave him a quizzical look. "Why not, Meanie-head?"_

_Maragex lifted his other hand, and closed two of his fingers, leaving three open, and began a countdown._

"_Three, two, one..." Suddenly, the Chilly Academic was heard screaming in his lab._

"_What in Darkness?!" With that, a loud explosion was heard, and the Castle that Never Was began to tremble. Comix just frowned._

"_No fair, Meanie-head! That's what I was gonna do!"_

_Maragex scoffed at this and walked away._

"_It's more fun making him accidentally mix Potassium and Lithium."_

_Comix's eyes just widened. "Oooh. Big boom."_

"_Indeed. I call it, Periodic Roulette." And the Dark One walked off, to who knows where..._

_Marluxia was walking into his garden, happy that Xemnas had actually given him some time to tend his precious flowers. However, when he arrived, he saw something that made his jaw drop._

_His flowers were gone, in their stead, a black wasteland stood. Sagging weeping willows, dying weeds, and then Marluxia saw it. A black tumbleweed. Said tumbleweed began to moan slightly, and Marluxia, scared, drew his scythe. The weed drew closer, and then, a chibi version of a certain fourteenth member of the Organization jumped on top of it._

"_I'm a Meanie-head emo who's got PMS and is out to steal Emo-kid's spot as the emo! Kwah!" The obnoxious chibi did a kung-fu pose._

_Infuriated, Marluxia pulled back his scythe. Comix just smiled. "It wasn't me." And vanished into a portal._

_Everything started to work around in the Graceful Assassin's head, and eventually..._

"_NUMBER XIV!!!!" Was heard throughout the castle._

_Axel and Roxas were playing video games in Axel's room. Suddenly, a ding was heard on Axel's computer, signaling an e-mail. The Flurry of Dancing Flames walked over to his computer and investigated, as fangirls had found his e-mail and were stalking him lately..._

_Surprisingly, it wasn't a fangirl. It was an e-mail that had a link attached. Axel looked at said link, the address seeming awfully familiar..._

_Underneath the link, Roxas saw the one thing that would throw off any of his suspicions, a message saying:_

"_FREE SEA-SALT ICE CREAM FOR ONE YEAR, JUST OPEN THE LINK AND TYPE IN YOUR INFORMATION IN THE DESIGNATED SPACES!" The Key of Destiny pounced on his friend, and moved the mouse to the link. He opened it, but alas, it wasn't for free sea-salt ice cream. Axel and Roxas stared at the opening page..._

"_WHAT IN DARKNESS IS THIS?! ROXAS, SHIELD YOUR EYES!!"_

"_DEAR KINGDOM HEARTS! I'M BLIND! I'M..." With that, two loud thumps were heard._

_Saix went to investigate, and saw the computer first. It was a fanfiction: "AkuRoku, ULTRALEMON!" Saix sighed, not wanting to read more than the title, as it was undoubtedly highly disturbing. He then stared at the floor, and saw Roxas and Axel passed out on the floor from the horror of what they read. Apparently Axel had read the first chapter, not understanding what the link was at first. Saix checked to make sure they were okay, and he could have sworn he saw some blood trickle out of Axel's nose..._

Maragex opened his eyes widely, horrified by that vision. He tried to lift his head, but he felt something against his forehead. Staring around, head planted on his pillow, he eventually saw a pair of chibi eyes staring at him, now deadlocked staring at one another.

"So, you're awake. About time, idiot."

Maragex was about to attack, when he realized the voice was that of Nex.

"Oh, sorry." Nex lifted whatever was on Maragex's head, and as he sat up, he saw it was a large textbook.

"Sorry, a bit of light reading."

"You used me as a bookstand?"

"Sorry. Have a pleasant sleep?" Nex asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, actually."

"Good, that would be No-name's doing. He eats dreams."

"Aside from the visions..."

"Visions?"

"The other members, some weird stuff..."

"Oh, that would be the thoughts from the other members you completely horrified and tormented last week."

"What did I do?"

"(Sigh) Blackout?"

"Yep."

"You utterly humiliated everyone. You destroyed the best fair hand Luxord's ever had, which cost him 50,000 munny, you made Demyx utterly afraid to come out of his room, humiliated Saix and Xemnas, planted Xaldin to the kitchen wall, need I continue?"

"No."

"Good. Those are some heavy dreams you have, some seriously bad memories. This, Norman, was it? I'd love to see him fight Comix."

"Tsk. Norman wouldn't stand a chance."

"Exactly. Would you like some help with him?"

Maragex frowned.

"He's my problem."

Nex just laughed.

"No, if he's an enemy of a friend, he's an enemy."

"Seriously dude, as if we'd let you fight him alone!" Maragex looked over, and saw his dear friend Xigbar flashing him one of his standard grins. He then began jerking a finger at the closet nearby, which had a trembling door.

Maragex sighed. "Do I want to know why the door is shaking?"

Nex sighed. "Saix. Xemnas has him spying on us, but I locked him in there."

Suddenly, the song Blue Moon was heard.

"Don't bother trying, Number VII, that door is reinforced with parts from your own gummi ship!"

"You mean to tell me you dismantled his ship?"

"Yes. The parts are reinforcing the door strength. Now then, Xigbar, would you excuse us for a minute?"

Xigbar nodded. "Right." He left the room, and shut the door.

Nex just began to speak. "Now then, these dreams come from you dwelling on the past, you need to move forward. You're a fool, dwelling on the past."

At this, No-name emerged. "Sense..." Nex just nodded.

"Ah. My apologies, Maragex, apparently this isn't your doing. Your subconscious is sending these dreams as a message."

"A message?"

"This assailant, Norman, he's coming."

"Coming?"

"Coming. Here."

"What?!"

"I suggest you find someone to talk to about this with, just doing this is, reminding us of things..." Nex trailed off, but Maragex nodded.

"I understand." Maragex stood up, and went to the door.

"Everyone's calmed down a bit. You've been out for two days, and I helped fix what you broke. Everybody knows the situation, so you aren't being held TOO responsible." Maragex nodded again.

"Thanks." He walked out.

Xigbar was waiting. "Listen dude, I'm here for you, you know that, but I think you should try to get to know some of the other members as well. Try talking to Lexaeus, he's a great listener, and has great advice." With that, the Freeshooter vanished.

Everyone was still a little wary of Maragex. He apologized drastically to Demyx, who was still slightly scared. However, this went away due to occupying his fears on the shadows, as lately No-name had a habit of popping up on random members, and murmuring sadistically in their ears:

"Kill."

Finally, after searching all of the castle, Maragex found the Silent Hero, who was meditating in the lounge.

"Feeling better, Number XIV?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yes, actually. Thank you, I really needed that."

"No problem, Superior actually rewarded me for my actions."

Maragex smirked as he sat down.

"Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lexaeus opened his eyes, and relaxed.

"I'm all ears."

Luckily, the room was empty, and No-name made sure it stayed that way.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"Not really, but if you want to."

"I've been having dreams of late."

"Memories?"

"Yes."

"We all do from time to time. Tell me, what is your past like?"

"It was pretty bad."

"I have all the time you need, Superior has no missions."

"Very well." Maragex got comfortable, preparing to tell his tale.

"My other was a kid born in Twilight Town. His mother had died in childbirth, and his father was a scientist who aspired to work with Ansem the Wise. Always working on studies of Heartless, my other spent most of his time with his friend, Norman, who was pretty well off. One day, the Heartless came, and took Norman's parents from him. Broken, my other took him in, and they lived as brothers. Over the years, his father became obsessed with his work, consumed by it, and was lost to the Heartless. Broken again, they left Twilight Town, knowing they were going to do something with their lives. They traveled the worlds, studied in history and battle, and went before King Mickey of Disney Castle. My other was determined to help save others from the pain he and Norman had faced, but Norman, his mind was only on vengeance against the Heartless. They worked for King Mickey, and became his finest knights. However, a darkness was growing in Norman. He vanished one day on a mission, and wasn't seen again for a few months. Then, my other went to the Land of Dragons on a mission, and came across two figures at the summit. They beat him, broke him, and revealed themselves. Norman had joined with the Superior's heartless against the Kingdom. They destroyed my other, and I was born. My Heartless is gone, my heart in Kingdom Hearts. When my Heartless came to be, they destroyed it so I couldn't rejoin with it. Somehow, I found my way here, and now Nex says Norman is coming back to attack the castle."

Lexaeus remained silent. He finally spoke up, thinking on the situation.

"This is traumatizing, but you must be prepared. It is good that a number of new members have joined us, as we will need them. If you're old adversary is really coming, we must warn the Superior." Lexaeus opened a portal, and they went to Xemnas' office.

Explaining the situation, Xemnas roared in simulated anger.

"So, this Norman thinks he can defeat Organization XIII? I won't have any of this. We will prepare for battle, and stop this fool in his tracks."

"Of course, Superior."

Outside, Comix had regained control, and had a conversation with Xarkin and Chandex, apologizing for all his behavior, and was currently attempting to recruit the newcomer Skelex as his partner in pranking. However, this peace wouldn't last long...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well? The battle for the Castle that Never Was is coming people! By the way, that fanfic I mentioned isn't real, I made it up. Anyway, my news is, guess what? I AIN'T UPDATING ANYMORE UNTIL I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS! I have other fics to work on too, you know. I've spent all my time lately on this one, but I should get back to my others. Send me some reviews, and I may update sooner...BlackChaos, out.**


	7. The First Assignment

**A/N: BlackChaos here. As you all know, I have been somewhat, "Lacking" in reviews, and as such I have held this chapter hostage for a few days. Thank you, for those who reviewed, you have sped up the process of continuation! Have a cookie! (Gives cookies) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's the beginning of the War for the Castle that Never Was, and due to the kind Aris-5221, another member has arrived. Enjoy, BlackChaos, out.**

_

* * *

_

_**The First Assignment**_

Things had become quite serious. Due to the revelation of the coming attack from the enigmatic Norman, Xemnas called an emergency meeting to discuss a course of action. Everyone was required to give some input, as the situation could be quite grave, however, at the same time, a new member had arrived, which was good, as more allies would be needed for the coming fight.

Hastily, the young woman rounded the steps. Xemnas had told her to hurry to the meeting this day, as she would also be requested to give some input to the situation. The white lights bouncing off of her body, her blue hair reflected the light from its tight restraint behind her back, going down in a slender line on her back, and over a large shuriken on her back. Her body seemed strong enough, but obviously, as it was with every Organization member, their build wasn't enough to determine skill. She opened the door...

"Superior."

"Number XIX, you're just in time, we were about to begin."

The young woman glanced around the room, first spotting the stern faces of Maragex and Nex, who had briefly stopped their conversation about strategies for the coming battles, to look down at their new comrade. The others she seemed friendly enough towards, but she really seemed warmest towards Maragex and Nex, the most serious in the room at the moment.

"Hello, I'm Rennex."

"Please, Number XIX, take your seat, we must begin."

"Of course, Superior." She opened a portal and sat on her throne.

Xemnas laced his fingers together, and leaned back in his seat.

"Now then, this new adversary will quite possibly be more vicious than Number XIV, which is indeed a problem. We must find a way to prepare ourselves..."

As Xemnas said this, a dusk scurried into the hall, sending its silent words to all.

"_My lords, the castle is under attack!"_

"Heartless?"

"_No, they are like nobodies, but..."_

With that, the dusk collapsed, and a creature was seen behind it having stabbed its hand where the dusk's heart would have been.

As the creature charged forward, an energy bullet appeared in its head, and it collapsed. All stared to the other end of the room, and Chandex sighed as he put away his crossbow.

"...Different..." Chandex murmured.

Without another thought, the Organization split up into different sections of the castle to defeat the intruders.

Finally, they were forced to the gate, where a larger force was waiting.

"Tch, this is Norman's work!" Maragex charged through several of the mysterious creatures, tearing them to pieces.

Skelex, getting the general idea, took her hammer and began to swing away, slamming enemies left and right.

"One, two, three..."

"You actually expect to keep count?" Larxene asked in amazement as she threw a kunai into another creature.

"Sure, why not?"

Larxene just smiled.

"I like you, newbie."

So the two continued their little contest to see who could kill more of the creatures.

Zexion began to entrap the creatures with illusions, then Chandex and Xigbar began to snipe the creatures one by one, taking several out in a matter of seconds. While Xigbar would from time to time shift through the field, using his powers of space to get at different angles, Chandex just kept his composure and used no cheap tricks to kill his enemy easier, he worked with the angles he got, and managed to take out more than Xigbar.

"Jeez, dude! Take it easy!"

"...Impatient..."

"Right..."

Meanwhile, Vexen had decided that if anything, he would get some experimentation out of this, so he pulled out an assortment of chemicals, specifically, those of the most reactive section in the Periodic Table of Elements, the Alkali Metals.

"Let's see here, I wonder what will happen if..." Vexen's grip tightened on a vial, and the vial became a dark blue as ice gathered near the base.

"Axel! Care to help me with an experiment?" Vexen asked enthusiastically.

Axel blinked as he saw the vial.

"Vexen, what is that?" Axel asked with concern.

"Oh, just a frozen vial of Cesium. Care to defrost it?"

Axel smirked.

"You actually WANT me to burn something?"

"Yes. Now will you do it?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

Vexen threw the vial toward a group of the creatures, and Axel threw a fireball at it, which proceeded to engulf the area in a mysterious purple flame.

"Fascinating. I've got another batch of chemicals here as well. Care to help me out with the rest?"

"Oh yeah!" And so the cycle continued, Vexen writing down notes as he threw different chemicals.

Meanwhile, Rennex and Nex were back to back, circled by another group of the creatures.

"What are these things?!"

Nex remained silent as No-name emerged to attack.

"Kill."

Nex just smiled.

"Have fun, No-name, go all out if you want."

No-name just smiled as he pulled back his fists.

"Crush, decimate, obliterate, slay, carve, maul, ravage, ANNIHILATE!" The frenzied heartless screamed as he waded in. In the blink of an eye, No-name was everywhere, crushing them, mauling them, everything he said he'd do.

"...Wow..."

"You'll be all right. Let's just get some fun in before No-name gets rid of all of them!"

"Right!" Rennex focused, and began to lift several into the air, smashing them together, or slamming them back into the ground.

Nex just smiled.

"Psychokenisis?"

"Yep. I like it, much more than the shuriken."

Nex just smiled, he knew he'd get along with this girl. While she bounced them around, Nex just began a fist-filled frenzy, sometimes even biting them.

Finally, it was over, and the creatures were gone.

Xemnas just groaned.

"Everyone! Back to the meeting Room!"

They all filed back in, and waited until Xemnas was seated at his spot.

"Now then, that was just the beginning. Those things..."

"No-ones." Nex interrupted.

"Huh?"

"They're No-ones. Creatures like Nobodies, but they have hearts, they just haven't fully refused with them. They're basically Nobodies with hearts."

"Ludicrous!" Saix interrupted.

"I know."

"This doesn't surprise me." Maragex seethed out.

"Hm?"

"Norman's been dwelling in darkness so long, it was only a matter of time before he became a Nobody. Now, he obviously found his heartless, and became this."

"That makes sense." Nex nodded.

"Now then, we must prepare. I will send out a team of members to get some files in Hollow Bastion. I want those files by tomorrow, undamaged. Who knows what we can get out of them." Xemnas ordered.

Maragex stood up.

"I'll go."

"Fine."

Nex rose up next.

"Me too."

"Good."

Then Rennex got up.

"I'd like to go too, sir." Maragex and Nex just stared at her.

"What? I'd like to at least get out of this madhouse for a little while." She said with a smile.

"Fine."

Maragex and the others left that evening.

After an evening of work, they returned the next morning, and Saix was the one who met them first. Which led to some serious problems of in-fighting...

"What do you mean some of the documents got destroyed?!"

Saix was pissed. So pissed in fact, that he cut off Rennex in mid-explanation.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. Superior trusted you with this assignment, and you've already proven useless." He thrust his arm forward, and sent Rennex flying into a wall, where she lay limp.

"Rennex!" Maragex roared.

"And you! Number XIV, Superior thought you would have at least some control over the situation. You're useless." Saix walked toward the wall and pulled back his hand, but as he thrust forward, his hand was intercepted by something.

"You just made a big mistake, Number VII." Nex growled as he revealed himself.

"Never, ever, harm my friends, and don't think I'll let you get away with this." He threw Saix across the room, where he too, was implanted in a wall.

Slowly, No-name rose out of the floor, and stared to Nex.

"Kill?"

"No, No-name, not yet. Come, Maragex, let's get her to the infirmary, Lexaeus should be able to take care of her. No-name, watch him." Nex jerked his head to Saix as he lifted Rennex in his arms.

He opened a portal, but turned back again.

"No-name!"

"Hm?"

"Decimate." Nex growled.

No-name just smiled.

Slowly, they entered the portal, and Saix's cries of pain could be heard throughout the castle...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well? How was it? Enjoy it? I hope you did! Well, I'll leave off here for now. Remember, I want those reviews! And Expellion, I need to know what weapon Xarkin uses. Sorry it took so long! Anyway, review, OR ELSE! BlackChaos, out.**


	8. Trouble Within The Ranks

**A/N: Hey readers! BlackChaos is back! Thank you for your answers to my author's query, and thank you for the reviews! Now then, the final score in the polls was:**

**5 to 1 in favor of pairings!**

**Therefore, pairings shall occur. Don't worry, I won't allow them to dominate the story, and no inter-Organization pairings, just OC-Organization pairings. I've gotten requests from Skelex, Xarkin, and Rennex. I haven't heard back from Chandex yet, so he might not get a pairing. I'll leave you to figure out the pairings. Like I said, don't worry, they won't dominate the story. However, this chapter shall be devoted somewhat to the beginnings of the pairings. Relax, I know what I'm doing, when it comes to pairings, I can be both direct and discreet, whichever need be, just ask Aris and anyone else here who's read Fiery Bonds!**

**This chapter of Organization Chaotica is brought to you by:**

**The Shadows Are My Best Friend**

**This advertisement has been brought to by Imaginary Chibi Monkey and BlackChaos Inc.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Trouble Within the Ranks**_

Ever since Nex and No-name's...Discussion, with Saix, things had become difficult within the Organization. It seemed like that one outburst set off a chain of events, and things were getting somewhat hectic.

Xemnas stormed about the Castle. It had been a week since Nex attacked Saix, and for that week, Nex isolated himself in his room. All the while, Saix was recovering, and now the mighty Superior of Organization XIII had to dodge around the halls, keeping his eyes open at all times, as now the rather unorthodox Number XVI had a habit of jumping out of the shadows and tackling him, while proceeding to try and braid his hair, telling him how cute it would look...

Maragex was just seething of anger and frustration. He had tried fierce meditation to calm his thoughts of his old friend Norman, but that had failed. It appeared as if this was rippling through the others as well:

Vexen hadn't had a successful experiment all week, and he was constantly causing dangerous explosions with careless mistakes. One day, Roxas hadn't left his room for five hours, and when Maragex went to pull him out, he saw that the Key of Destiny had been binging on Sea-Salt Ice Cream, worse than usual. Marluxia hadn't tended his garden for four days, and his flowers were starting to wilt. Demyx had wandered into the lounge and played his sitar for over twenty-four hours straight, and he was playing with perfection, a fierce scowl on his face. Zexion hadn't read in days, and was going through a bit of a knowledge withdrawal, throwing his books all about his room, shredding some and leaving others a heap on his floor. Axel hadn't burned anything all week, which scared many members, fearing he would snap at any minute and burn down the whole castle. Luxord was on a loosing streak, and was determined not to leave his computer until he won a game of online poker. Surprisingly, Lexaeus didn't change, he remained as silent as always. Larxene had literally snapped everyone's minds by being NICE to everyone all week, actually SKIPPING about the castle. Xigbar had become extremely irritable, visibly twitching at all times, his hands nearly grasping his guns whenever he took a step. Xaldin's cooking had drastically slipped, and yet all day, every day, his mad roars were heard, along with what was assumed to be him brutalizing whatever meal he was working on at the moment with his lances. Skelex actually stopped pranking all week, and was sitting around trying to help Luxord win a game of poker. Chandex hadn't left the training facility for more than a total of an hour the whole week, grabbing some food and leaving again. And finally, Rennex hadn't moved from in front of Comix's door all week, waiting for Nex to come out. Maragex had gone and brought her food all week, making sure the poor Nobody didn't starve to death.

Maragex walked down the Hall of Black Isolation, the corridor leading to Comix's room. Maragex had noticed clearly just how everyone had changed just because of that one assault by the No-ones. He knew it was gonna get worse, and just waited for Xemnas to give him his next assignment.

"E-excuse me, Number XIV..." A small voice asked as Maragex was walking down the hall.

"Hm?" Maragex stopped. He knew the voice, he'd come to treat the voice with kindness over his stay in the castle.

"What's wrong, Namine?" He bluntly asked. Maragex had taken a liking to Namine, and became highly protective of her, treating her as if she was his own daughter.

"I-I was just wondering where you were going." She quietly asked.

"I was going to check on Nex and Rennex."

"She still hasn't moved?"

"No. She's determined to wait until he leaves the room."

"Oh..."

Maragex smiled as he turned back to the blond Nobody.

"Why don't you come with me?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'd love to see some of your drawings along the way."

"Sure!" Namine pulled out her sketchpad and just walked alongside the tall Nobody, showing him a variety of her work.

As they neared the final door, they heard some rather loud yelling on the other side.

"What's that..." Maragex hushed the young girl as he silently opened the door, his assassin's skills taking over.

Inside, he saw Rennex waiting sadly outside Comix's door, and Nex roaring inside his room. Slowly, Rennex neared the door.

"Nex...Come on, let me in..."

"Ragh! Just go! Leave me here!" Nex roared on the other side. She backed away and waited, leaning on a wall.

Maragex frowned at this display. Normally, Nex was a gentleman, and would have gladly welcomed her. However, he was having a bit of a hard time mentally.

However, at the same time, Maragex was smiling inside. Over the week, certain members were spending more time together, and Maragex realized that this may help Zexion disprove Xemnas' theory.

Suddenly, Xemnas' voice roared through the castle.

"All members! Report to the Meeting Room!"

Maragex grinned. Nex would finally have to leave his room. And, when he was out, he could make SURE he didn't go back in, not until he spoke with Rennex.

"Namine, I better get going. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She smiled sweetly. "Okay!" And Maragex walked into a portal, making sure he saw Nex and Rennex leave first.

The thrones were filled, waiting anxiously for Xemnas to begin. Saix was still in bandages, but he was recovering.

Xemnas cleared his throat.

"Now then. We have discovered an unexplored terrain outside of the rest of the worlds. I have sent dusks to investigate, but none have returned. Therefore, a team of Organization members shall go and scout this new world, so to speak."

Nex just scoffed. "Why is this important?"

Xemnas frowned. He was still keeping a close eye on Nex, but when he had tried to lecture the warrior on his behavior towards Saix a week earlier, he threw the Superior through a wall. Therefore, he would just explain.

"The relevance is that several No-ones have been spotted leaving the vicinity of this new world. We have reason to suspect..."

"Don't bother. It is." He interrupted.

"Hm?"

"The Dark Realm. Some call it the Abyss' Corridor. No-ones always emerge from there. It's where all No-ones are born."

Maragex saw a chance to kill two birds with one stone.

"If you already know about it, then you should go, Nex." Nex just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hm?"

"Along with Rennex and I, of course. This is the base of the No-ones, we might need some heavy artillery."

"Maragex, this is a scout mission."

Maragex got a cheeky grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but still, we could be ambushed."

Luxord rose up, as did Zexion, Xigbar, and Vexen.

"Time is a valuable asset in scout missions." Luxord stated, shuffling his cards with a grin, knowing that his skill had returned.

The minute that Luxord said this, Skelex got up too.

"I need to practice!" She blurted out.

Nex quirked an eyebrow, clearly finding this suspicious. However, he let it pass.

"It'll do you some good to get out of the Castle, Xig." Maragex told his friend. Xigbar just smiled.

"As if I'll be calm until this is over!"

Nex however, just stared toward Vexen.

"I've heard your experiments failing in my room. Some time in an uncharted realm may be good for you, you can gather notes and study new materials for your experiments." Vexen smiled as soon as he heard experiment.

Zexion however, just sighed as he flipped his bangs.

"I need to get out of this place for a little while."

Xemnas just stared to them.

"So it's set. You leave tomorrow morning."

They all nodded.

"Of course."

"Good, this meeting is over!" And members began to portal away.

Before Nex could leave, however, Maragex pulled him aside, and secretly ordered some of his Savage Nobodies to go and block the door to Nex's room, even though he knew that wouldn't keep Number XV out.

"Listen. Rennex has been trying to talk to you all week, why not indulge her before we leave?"

Nex just frowned.

"If you're trying to play matchmaker, then don't. I don't need people trying to tell me how to live my non-existent life. We'll have plenty of time to talk on this mission."

Maragex however, was stubborn, and decided now would be a good time to cause a collision.

He saw Demyx walk by, and tripped him, causing his sitar to go flying, and sliding across the floor, where it knocked Rennex into the air, flying right at Nex.

Nex frowned at this display.

"You don't quit, do you?"

"Never."

Nex sighed as he caught the Nobody, and put her on her feet, leaving them to walk away and talk.

"You need to learn to mind your own business." Roxas blurted out as he stared at Maragex.

Maragex laughed at this. "Really? Oh well, I guess I won't tell Namine about that little dinner I made for you two..."

Roxas immediately shut up. Maragex knew that the Key of Destiny was eyeing the memory witch, even if he didn't admit it.

Maragex left Roxas to think on what Maragex had just told him, and walked out of the room muttering to himself.

"This is gonna be a long mission..."

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, it wasn't my usual writing. Don't worry, next chapter will be some nice violence and good old Organization Chaotica madness! The plot is unfolding, and soon Norman's plans will be revealed...Remember to review or I won't update! Talk to you later! BlackChaos, out.**


	9. The Twentieth's Holiday

**A/N: Hey everybody! BlackChaos here! I am so sorry it took me forever to update, my mind has been on the fritz, and it still is! AWAY WITH YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm just gonna go with the concept I originally had and try to make a chapter out of it. I know you couldn't review because of getting rid of the Author's Query, but I know you all tried! Keco-Mari, your OC will come in next chapter, I just have to get XX out here, he's been in my head so long! Here's the update, and there's someone here who Maragex...wants...to...kill...me...for... bringing...Help! Enjoy! BlackChaos, out.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Twentieth's Holiday**_

The day went fairly well after the meeting. Nex had taken Rennex aside, and they had their much needed talk, which included something that Zexion could use to his advantage on his newly begun theory...

Nex just sat and stared at the female nobody next to him, who just had an uncomfortable air about her. She was obviously not expecting what had just happened to her, but she was glad to have a chance to talk to Nex none the less.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier in the week. Saix brought up some sour memories." Nex stated as he turned away to walk off.

"Like what?"

"...Our other's mother was beaten. Our other's stepfather was our first victim. We've always hated cowards who pick on the defenseless, especially women. Males are supposed to be gentlemen, yet so many harm those who want to spend their lives with them. Saix brought that back up."

"Oh..."

"Take my advice, Rennex, you don't want to spend your non-existence with me. Move on." Nex bluntly told her.

Rennex was shocked.

"How did you...?"

"It was clear to one like me. You're so much like her..."

"Who?"

"My other's lover. Innocent, sweet, kind, and dangerous."

"..."

"Romance isn't exactly something that's worked out well in my life, or my other's. We'll discuss this later, but I don't think it would be good to try and get involved with me, Rennex."

"But Nex..."

"Go get ready, we'll discuss this more later."

"Right..."

Meanwhile, Maragex had returned to his room and began packing for the long days ahead. But first, before he left, he had to make good on his promise to Roxas.

He approached Namine, who was like always, wandering the halls blindly, her face locked in her sketches. She bumped into Maragex, who just smiled.

"Oh! Maragex! S-sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Namine. Listen, I need you to..."

At that moment, Xemnas' voice echoed from outside in the Dark City.

"NUMBER XIV!!!"

Maragex just groaned.

"Damn. Listen, just go to the dining hall this evening. Okay?"

Namine looked confused, but nodded.

"Sure."

"Alright, better go see what old silver-mane wants." With that, Maragex ran off towards the entrance, but not before seeing Roxas, and stopping him.

"You owe me, kid. Dining hall, tonight. You hurt her, I MURDER you, painfully, and very, VERY, slowly."

Roxas just nodded frantically. And Maragex ran off again...

Meanwhile, what had happened on Xemnas' end...

Xemnas sat at the entrance to his beloved castle, and heard footsteps.

The man before him was eerily familiar. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders, his eyes a strange red gleam. Upon his hair rested a hat, like one cowboys wore. Layered in denim aside from the hat, he just smiled.

"Hey. D'yall kno' ma' bruthr? Lon' black hair, realla bad attitude? His name's Miguel." The man asked in an obvious western cocky accent.

Xemnas sat in thought for a moment, and then memory hit him.

"NUMBER XIV!!!"

Leading to the current situation...

Maragex rounded the stairs, yelling out to his leader.

"What, Superior? I should be getting ready for the..." Then the Dark One's eyes rested on the cowboy before him.

"Oh no. Oh no, Superior, no! Dear Kingdom Hearts! Send him away!"

The cowboy smiled.

"Lil' bruthr! Thur' ya are! Ah was lookin' fer ya!" And he hugged Maragex.

"Get off of me you freak!" Maragex roared. At this moment, Comix was in control, and proceeded to appear beside his friend.

"Huh? Who's the guy in the cowboy hat, meanie-head? Why does he annoy you? Will he be my friend?" Comix asked in an extremely annoying form.

"Go away you cowboy freak!" Maragex roared yet again, and this time, the cowboy actually listened.

"Relax, lil..."

"Don't. Even. Say. It. Or I castrate you." Maragex growled out, making sure that the cowboy didn't say his next comment in current company.

"But lil..."

"Shut. Up." Maragex gritted his teeth.

At this point, Luxord and Skelex rounded the stairs.

"What's Number XIV doing?"

"Apparently he met someone he knew."

"I'll tell you what, Cowboy. Let's fight. I win, you leave me alone, forever. You win, you can pester me until the day I fade from existence."

"A duel? I'm making a bet pool!" Luxord pulled over a table and began writing down names, as other members came and began to bet as well.

"Aw, shucks lil bruthr! If ya wanded a faght wit me, all y' had ta do wuz ask! Sure!" And the cowboy walked over to another corner of the Dark City, while Maragex stayed in his.

Comix cocked an eyebrow.

"Brother? This guy's your brother?"

Maragex groaned.

"My other's brother, he just wants to annoy me since he can't annoy my other."

The cowboy just whistled.

"Readeh?"

"Let's just get this over with." Maragex ran forward and sliced at the cowboy, but he bent backwards, and the razor sharp claws passed right above him, not fazing the cowboy at all.

"Fo' shame, lil bruthr! Ah wuz expectin' betteh thun this!" With a swift elbow upwards, he sent Maragex reeling up into the air, but he recovered, and propelled himself back to the other end of the city.

"Tch, I'm not done yet, Hillbilly."

Maragex lunged forward, but all the cowboy did was put up his palm, and a shockwave of air shot out and sent Maragex flying back into a building.

"Borin', lil bruthr! Yer gonna hav ta do be'r 'n tha'!" He laughed out.

"Damn, he's gotten better then when he had a heart..." Maragex growled.

"Screw this!" Maragex snapped his fingers and four savage nobodies appeared, their paper white bodies layered in blades, claws at the tips of what could be called their hands.

Pointing at the cowboy, Maragex growled.

"Kill him."

Obeying their master's orders, the savages attacked, but before they even got close to the cowboy, he grinned.

"Aw, ya brought friends! Always were good at makin' friends, Miguel!" He chuckled out.

With a strange whistle, a large assortment of strange nobodies appeared at the cowboy's side. They were almost like the Assault Riders of the Land of Dragons, but they were nobody white, and had sniper energy crossbows.

"Luck'ly, ah brought friends too! Have fun, fellas!" Waving an open hand at the savages, they began to fire, and soon the savages were no more.

"How...?"

"Mah Lone Riders! Yah like 'em, lil bruthr?" With a bow, the cowboy removed his hat.

"Tell meh, how's yer dodgin' gotten?" And he threw his had, and on the entire outer rim, a circular blade launched out, turning his hat into a deadly projectile saw.

"Tch!" Maragex dropped to the ground and watched as the hat passed overhead, flying back to the cowboy.

"Good! Ye've gotten pretty good! Soon, you'll even be able ta take on lil Normie!" The cowboy chuckled.

Maragex darkened at the name.

With a snap of his fingers, an even larger assortment of savages appeared.

"Crush him!" And they charged forward.

"Uh-uh, gotta do better then tha', lil bruthr!" And the cowboy pulled out a pair of pistols, pointing them at the savages.

"Bang." And he pulled the trigger, as energy bullets, similar to the energy bullets in the crossbows, shot out and destroyed several savages.

Continuing his rapid fire, the cowboy didn't notice Maragex had vanished.

Once the savages were gone, the cowboy heard teeth gritting.

"Die!" Maragex lunged at the cowboy's back, but he ducked to the side and turned one of the guns on Maragex.

"Ah win." And he shot Maragex in the stomach.

Maragex lurched to the ground, and Luxord looked over in amazement as all of his money was taken away by Comix, who had won the bet.

Maragex struggled, and he got up, the wound already closing.

"Fine, a deal's a deal."

Comix bounced over and stared at the cowboy.

"What's your name, Cowboy-dude?"

The cowboy smiled.

"The name's Lucix. They call meh Lucix the Wild." He tipped his hat to Xemnas.

"Ah'm guessin' yer ma boss now?"

Xemnas nodded.

"Anyone who can beat Number XIV is welcome in Organization XIII."

Lucix took a bow.

"Mighty nice of yeh."

Maragex growled.

"We need all the help we can get, _Big Brother_."

"Wha's goin' down?"

"We're taking on Norman."

"Lil Normie?! Naw, you wouldn' faght 'im!"

"Oh believe me, I would, and I will."

Lucix just waved a finger at him.

"Tsk tsk. Be'ave yerself, lil bruthr! No wonder yeh don' have a girl! Yer too hotheaded!"

Maragex growled again.

"I don't have a girlfriend because I don't want a girlfriend, and unlike you I don't try to attract every piece of ass that comes my way!"

Lucix smiled.

"Aw, go on." However, he just walked over when he saw Demyx holding his sitar.

"Oh, a sitar! May ah?" He asked as Demyx handed him the sitar.

As soon as he strummed the strings, some of his Lone Riders appeared, with electrical music equipment.

He then began to play, dropping the accent.

**_"Say, hey!"_**

Maragex groaned.

"Show off!"

**_"Hear the sound of the falling rain?_**

**_Coming down like an Armageddon flame!"_**

The Lone Riders jumped and groaned out what Maragex assumed was "Hey!"

Lucix continued.

**_"The shame!_**

**_The ones who died without a name!_**

_**Hear the dogs howling out of key?**_

_**To a hymn called 'Faith and Misery'!**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**And bleed, the company lost the war today!"**_

Maragex watched as the other members gathered to listen to his brother play this catchy song.

"(Sigh) He was like this when he had a heart too..."

He continued.

**_"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies!_**

**_This is the dawning of the rest, of our lives!_**

**_On Holiday!"_**

Maragex gave up and just watched, knowing exactly how this would turn out.

**_"Hear the drum pounding out of time?_**

**_Another protestor has crossed the line!_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_To find, the money's on the other side!_**

**_Can I get another 'amen'?_**

**_(Amen!)_**

_**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men!**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**A gag, a plastic bag on a monument!"**_

Even Comix was tapping his foot to this, Maragex just groaned, his brother always was a showoff, and he loved a crowd.

**_"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies!_**

**_This is the dawning of the rest, of our lives!_**

**_On Holiday!_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_(Say hey!)_**

**_Three four!"_**

Suddenly, Lucix got a serious look as one of the nobodies came over and pressed a button.

A loud speaker started and a voice came on a Lucix let the sitar dangle at his side.

**_"The representative from California has the floor!"_**

Lucix began to walk around as another nobody continued with the drums.

**_"Sieg hieil to the President Gasmen!_**

**_'Bombs away' is your punishment!_**

**_Pulverize the Eiffel Towers!_**

**_Who criticize your government!_**

**_'Bang bang' goes the broken glasses!_**

**_Kill all the fags that don't agree!_**

_**Trials by fire, setting fire!**_

_**Is not a way that's meant for me!**_

_**Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!"**_

Lucix grabbed the sitar again and continued to play after his long tirade.

**_"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies!_**

**_This is the dawning of the rest, of our lives!_**

**_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies!_**

**_This is the dawning of the rest, of our lives!_**

**_This is our lives on holiday!"_**

And he strummed out the final note as Comix roared with laughter and several members applauded.

Maragex sighed.

"This is gonna be a long existence..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! It is done! Now, I hope everyone liked it! And for the record, that song was Holiday, owned by Green Day. Thank you, review, and look forward to my next update! Read on! BlackChaos, out.**


End file.
